Oh My God
by jellybelly89
Summary: CARBY...a little dramatic I know.


"Carter? Carter!" Abby, getting impatient tried again. "Carter! Look at me!" With that the man in front of her finally turned around.  
  
"What?" He's pissed. A large pile of clipboards was stacked up in his arms. "Abby not now!" At that he turned and hurried down the hall of the hospital to check on his patients.  
  
Abby's eyes followed him with a look of pure annoyance. She ten spun around and crashed the door to the doctor's lounge open. The woman stalked over to the couch and her mood changed from pissed to depressed. Abby couldn't believe how shallow Carter was acting. That day started out being one of the best days of her life, and her life was quickly going down the toilet. She needed a break. Abby headed to her locker to get her coat. As she vigorously yanked the door open a sharp nail protruding from the locker japed into her hand. "d**n  
it!" Abby then reached for her coat but pulled back when she saw the amount of blood on her hand. So mad about her situation she grabbed for her coat with her left hand as she rubbed the blood from her injured right hand on her scrub top.  
  
As Abby reached her coat a sudden dizzy spell ensued. Maybe she shouldn't have skipped breakfast and lunch. She backed up and put her bloody hand on her head and her left hand on the table to steady herself. "Whoa." Suddenly weak, she collapsed.   
  
Later on in a trauma room six doctors urgently tried to revive a patient from a car accident. One red-headed doctor barked orders. "Where's Abby?" No one answered. "We need a nurse! Carter. Where's Abby?"  
  
After inserting a tube in the man's throat he snapped. "Why would I know?"  
  
"Carter!" Kerry yelled. "I don't care if the two of you are having personal problems. That is for outside the ER. But right now I need Abby. And you need to go find her."  
  
Unwillingly Carter obliged and stormed out of the room, throwing his mask and gloves on the floor. Once in the waiting area he began to snap at people. "Have you seen Abby?" He asked a passing nurse. She shook her head. Now he was aggravated. "sh*t  
! Abby, where are you." He mumbled more to himself than anyone in the crowded hospital. Unable to find her he ran into the doctor's lounge. His day had been long and it was about to get longer. Not looking where he was going he stalked into the room heading straight for the coffee, his feet tripped on something lying on the floor. Before he looked down he looked at the ceiling and asked, "Why can't these d**n  
doctor's clean up after themselves?" Finally he looked down at the object obstructing his path. His face changed from anger to pure terror. "Oh my god!" The awe stricken man dropped to his knees to reveal Abby lying on the floor with blood dripping from her hand. After a closer examination Carter almost fainted himself. There was wet blood on her forehead and stomach.   
  
He picked up Abby's head gently. "Come on Abby, wake up." He then picked her up and headed for the door only stopping when she opened her eyes. An incoherent mumbled came from her mouth and he moved on when her eyes shut again. In the lobby with the limp woman in his arms he ignored the curious and sorry looks he was receiving. Tired of people just standing there he yelled at the lackadaisical desk clerk. "Frank! Tell Weaver that I'll be in exam 2."  
  
"Fine!" Frank grumbled back.  
  
Carter returned his attention to Abby. He gently rushed her into the exam room. "Come on Abby." He was asking the body in his arms, but really Carter's plea filled question was directed towards someone bigger.   
  
"Carter…", the faint sound barley escaped her mouth.   
  
"Shh. Shh. Abby lye down." Relieved that she was finally coming around he started to dress her in a gown and clean her up. "You okay?" A weak nod a faint smile assured him that nothing fatal had happened. He planted a small kiss on her forehead just as another nurse, Chuni, entered.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Not sure." Carter responded. "She collapsed in the lounge. The blood on her stomach and head are from her hand."   
  
At that moment another nurse, Haleh, entered. "Chuni, you seen Carter?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here." He answered her question.  
  
"Chen wants you. Stab wound in route, should be here in five."  
  
"Okay I'll be there in a minute." Now turning to Chuni. "Give her an IV of fluids and update her tetanus. I think she cut herself on a locker. Oh, and set up a suture kit, I'll come patch her up when I'm done with Chen."  
  
"Anything else?" Chuni asked while starting the IV.  
  
"Yeah. Page me when she wakes up."  
  
"Okay." With an answer following him he rushed out the door.  
  
Later  
Everyone is standing around. Chen has the paddles in her hands and Haleh is squeezing the oxygen bag. "Alright, one more time and I'll call it." An exhausted Chen stated.  
  
Suddenly a beeping pierced the room. All the doctors instinctively checked their beepers, but on Carter found a new page. "Chen you mind if I go? Abby is up. I need to…"  
  
"Go ahead Carter. I'm gonna call this one."  
Genteelly entering the darkened room he spotted Abby resting on her pillow. "Hey, how ya feeling?"  
  
"Better. Can I go back to work now?"  
  
"You're a nurse Abby!" He and she were getting into their normal huff. This was the same fight they always had. "You…"  
  
"…need to take better care of yourself. I know. I know. Just leave be alone. I know how to take care of myself. And ya know what? I am a nurse and god knows I can take care of myself." At this she starts to break down.  
  
"Abby I didn't mean it like that." She nodded and Carter moved closer and took her in his arms. "Come here." While still lying in bed she sinks into his arms. "Your going to be okay, everyone in this place has medical training."  
  
Getting heated again but still wanting to be in his arms she started to complain with a voice crippled with sobs. "I used to be in med school and I am a nurse. Of course I can take care of myself! I did used to be an OB nurse!"  
  
A bit confused. "Why…" Now realizing what she was trying to say. "Abby…" His voice now fading Carter hugged the fragile woman closer, grabbing her labs with his other arm. "Abby are you…"  
  
"Uh-uh." Was the timid response. 


End file.
